Tom Mason
'Thomas "Tom" Mason '''is the current second in command of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Before the invasion, Tom was an American History professor at Boston University. In his wildest dreams, he would never imagine that his vast knowledge of warfare would be used in an actual war, much less a war against invaders from another planet. His wife was murdered at the hands of the invading aliens and his son, Ben, was captured by them. It is Tom's duty to protect the rest of his family including his oldest son Hal and his youngest son Matt. Despite Tom's commitment to his new duties, his primary duty is still to rescue his son Ben; who he manages to rescue. In the first season finale, he lets himself be taken by the Slenders when they promise that, if he does what they want, they will stop his son from turning into a Skitter. Battle vs. Rick Grimes (by So-Pro Warrior) Mason, Weaver, and Dai reload their guns after dealing with some Walkers and head to the stairs. Below the stairs Rick, Daryl, and T-Dog ready their weapons and are about to head up the stairs until Dai at the top hears their footsteps and thinking that they could be Walkers takes aim with his Sawed Off Double Barrel and fires a shot when Rick's foot appears at the bottom of the stairs. Rick is able to move his foot back in time and making the shot miss. Rick pops out of cover and fires his Colt Python at Dai who dodges the shots as Mason and Weaver quickly run over and open fire with their AKM's. Daryl opens fire with the Mossberg while T-Dog opens up with the WASR-10. Each team continues to fire at each other reloading their guns when needed to but at the top of the stairs as Weaver gets back into cover he hits a nearby locker with his elbow which opens up, Weaver looks inside and finds a RPG-7 and grabs it and goes into his backpack and takes out one of the three warheads he brought with him and loads up the RPG. Tom and Dai see Weaver who signals them to get ready to head down the stairs. Rick, Daryl and T-Dog wonder what's going on until Weaver pops out of cover with the RPG and aims down the stairs "Oh SH*T!" Rick yells "GET BACK!" Rick yells Weaver fires the RPG down the stairs and the three survivors try to get away and while Rick and Daryl are caught in the force of the explosion and are blown down the hallway, T-Dog is caught in the main blast and gets blown against the wall and dies immediately . "T-DOG!!!" Daryl yells in anger Dai runs down the stairs but Daryl and Rick hear him and as soon as he exits the stairwell Daryl and Rick unload on him . Rick reloads his Python and then puts it in his holster and grabs a nearby WASR-10 and he and Daryl decide to head to the back door. Tom and Weaver head down the stairs and see the dead body of Dai "DAI NO!" Tom says "Tom there's nothing we can do the only thing we can do is exact revenge for him." Weaver replies Tom and Weaver head after Daryl and Rick. ''At the Back of the Armory... "Don't worry Daryl those bastards won't get away for what they did to T-Dog. Now that we got some more ammo since we wasted some we'll get them back." Rick says "I hope so. Can't believe T-Dog has survived all of the stuff we've been through just to die from some f**kers who wouldn't even wait to see if he was a Walker." Daryl says Rick opens the back door and Daryl walks out. The two walk into a group of Walkers and Daryl opens up with his Mossberg blowing off the head of the closest Walker. Rick takes aim with his WASR-10 and carefully places one bullet in the head of each Walker. After taking out the Walkers they head to a nearby building. 10 Minutes Later... Tom and Weaver exit out the back door of the Armory and see the dead bodies of the Walkers. "They were here just a couple of minutes ago." Weaver said "Yeah. But where are they?" Tom asks Weaver looks around the abandoned streets of Atlanta until he sees a glint of some sort coming from a nearby building. He moves forward to get a better look and notices the glint as a reflection off a scope. "TOM GET DOWN!" Weaver says Just then a shot rings out and a bullet goes right through Weaver's stomach. "WEAVER!!!!" Tom yells Weaver tries to not fall back but at the the building Daryl retracts the Bolt-Action of the Remington 700 and takes aim again and fires again at Weaver this time hitting him in the chest. Tom takes aim with his AKM at the place where the shots came from and unloads his AKM at the location. Tom reloads the gun 2 more times while continuing to fire at the location until he stops and reloads his last clip in and runs over to Weaver. "Weaver no stay with me. STAY WITH ME!" Tom says "Tom *cough* *cough* you know what you must do. You must *cough* lead the 2nd Mass to the rendevous. If we're to win this war. You know what you must do. *cough* *cough* *cough*" Weaver says "Weaver no, no." Mason says as his eyes start to tear up. "If you see my daughter again. Tell her that I'll always love her and please make sure she doesn't die." Weaver says Weaver then breaths his last breath and dies from the lost of to much blood . Tom cries in anger but gathers up that anger, grabs his gun and heads to the store where the shots came from. Entering the building carefully Tom checks the store for any signs of the two remaining men. He soon comes across the dead body of Daryl riddled full of bullets from Tom's continuous fire . Tom kicks the body to make sure he's dead and is about to move out when a bullet hits the counter to his right and he jumps behind the counter for some cover and pops out and fires off the last of his rounds hoping to hit the shooter. However the shooter Rick is able to dodge all of the shots but finds himself out of ammo for the WASR-10 and takes out his Colt Python. Meanwhile Tom takes out his Para-Ordnance Nite Tac. "Your going to pay for killing my friends you son of a b**ch!" Rick yells "Yeah well the same goes for you to a**hole for killing my friends!" Tom yells Rick steps out of cover and cautiously moves towards the counter. However Tom sees Rick's reflection on a mirror and pops out of cover and fires a couple of rounds at Rick who returns fire with his Colt. Both men continue to exchange fire until Rick runs out of ammo and heads to cover to reload his gun. Tom pops out of cover as Rick runs for cover and manages to hit Rick on the right leg. Rick limps towards the staircase as he reloads with Tom chasing after him. However Rick is able to finish reloading his gun and turns around in time for Tom to run out into the open and Rick fires his Colt and hits Rick on the left shoudler. Rick fires two more shots at Tom who manages to get into cover without getting hit anymore. Rick starts heading up the stairs as Mason takes a piece of cloth and ties it around his wound to stop the bleeding. He then heads after Rick into the stairwell and begins to walk up the stairs. As he nears the top of the stairs Rick pops out of cover and fires two shots at Tom but the shots hit the railway and Tom returns fire at Rick but the shots miss and Rick heads out onto the rooftop. Rick gets behind some pipes for cover and takes aim at the door waiting for Tom to exit onto te roof and with only one bullet left Rick knows that he must make the shot count. In the stairwell Tom knows that Rick will probably be waiting for him outside and so tries to find a way to get to him without risking his life, he soon hears a grunting nosie behind him and turns around to see a Walker attack him but Tom ducks under the Walkers arms and gets and idea and kicks the Walker which busts through the door. Rick thnking it's Tom fires his shot which hits the head but soon sees it as a Walker but not Tom who walks out after it and takes aim at Rick. As Tom takes aim at him Rick's mind begins to flash as he thinks about his friends, including the ones who died including Daryl, T-Dog, Dale, and Shane, and finally his mind flashes to his family his Wife, his son, and the baby that he would never see. Rick then whispers to himself "I'm sorry Lori." Tom then fires at Rick with the first bullet going through his head and Tom continuing to fire 3 more shots into Rick . Rick's body falls down with 4 bullet holes in him and Tom walks over to see if he's alive and notices a tear come from his eye. Tom sees a small picture in his pocket and takes it out and sees a picture of Rick with his wife, and son. On the back of it Rick writing to himself saying "No matter what happens I will protect my family, I will protect them no matter What, including my son and my new child." -Rick Grimes Tom looks down on Rick's dead body and feels sorry for Rick now. "I'm sorry it had to end this way." Tom says Tom stands back up and walks away. Expert's Opinion In the end while Rick dominated in the weapons it was Tom Mason's X-Factors such as Combat Experience and Logistics that helped seal the victory for Tom Mason. The reason being is because even though Rick had the better weapons the Logistics factor hurt him and his team as they didin't have the amount of ammo that Tom and his team had as they were part of a large Militia where Rick and his team were part of a small group of survivors. Also Tom had faced the powerful Skitters and their weapons which were way more powerful and smarter then the Walkers that Rick and the survivors faced. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Anton Chigurh (by Utter noob) Mason’s team are approaching a warehouse looking for weapons for the second mass. Anton notices Mason’s team and fires on them with his tec-9 riddling one with bullets. Mason-3 Chigurh-4 Mason looks up and orders his men to return fire. Anton ducks and yells for his mercs to assist him. One runs out were Mason’s team is and is shot point blank by a double barrel shotgun. Mason-3 Chigurh-3 The second merc armed with a shotgun, blasted a second mass soldier. Mason turns and double taps his head with the AKM. Mason-2 Chigurh-2 Mason and his soldier split up same with Chigurh and his merc. The second mass soldier spots Chigurh and aims his Nite-tac but was hit by the bolt pistol. He fell down in pain as Chigurh walked over to him and put his Remington to the back of his head and pulled the trigger. Blood splattered onto the floor and some onto Chigurh’s face. He wiped off the blood and searched for Mason. Mason-1 CHigurh-2 Mason came under fire by the last merc. He hid behind a crate as shots went over his head. Mason threw his Molotov over his cover, incinerating the merc. Mason-1 Chigurh-1 Chigurh spotted Mason and shot at him with his Remington. Mason returned fire with two shots from his double barrel; one hit the Remington and broke it, the other grazed Anton’s leg. Mason reloaded and prepared to fire again but Anton grabbed the shotgun. The two wrestled for the weapon for a moment then when Anton began to gain the upper hand, Mason saw his leg injury. Mason punched the injured leg right were the wound was located. Anton fell down to the ground in pain as Mason put the shotgun to his head and blasted it open. Mason-1 Chigurh-X Experts opinion This was a close fight, Anton was no doubt a great opponent however his weapons were better off in close range. Mason had the supperior long range equipment and a far more lethal special weapon. Tom has all the firearm knowlage of a soldier, and is better prepared for a squad on squad conflict. Tom's experiance fighting the Skitters and long range equipment was too much for Anton. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Joel (by BeastMan14) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:US Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Television Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors